Tinta Hitam dan Putih (Inktober)
by GodongIjoe
Summary: Ada kesalahan dalam diri ini, namun sebisa mungkin Ia mengabaikannya. Bersikap tegar dan masih memamerkan senyum. Berjuta orang yang mengenalnya sebagai perwujudan Malaikat, benarkah itu? Tidak salahkah itu?


Saint Seiya Lost Canvas - Shiori Teshirogi

Event Inktober - Inktober Official

.

.

.

.

.

Ada kesalahan dalam diri ini, namun sebisa mungkin Ia mengabaikannya. Bersikap acuh dan masih memamerkan senyum. Berjuta orang yang mengenalnya sebagai perwujudan Malaikat, benarkah itu? Tidak salahkah itu? Apakah Ia memang munafik yang ulung?

Malaikat dan Iblis berada dalam dirinya, dua peran dalam satu wadah. Bodohnya Ia menyimpan sendiri rahasia ini. Malaikat bagai kewarasan yang membelenggu Iblis dan Iblis ini bagai kekejian yang menggerogoti dan meneror pikirannya. Jika Malaikat adalah kaca lentera yang biasa dipegang, maka Iblis itu adalah kobaran apinya.

Namun perlahan tabir kaca Malaikat memudar dalam dirinya, terkalahkan api Iblis yang makin membesar. Perlahan muncul retakan pada kaca lentera dan lalu meleleh...

Api Iblis mulai berkobar, dan agar bisa makin menyala maka diperlukan minyak. Namun Api ini dingin, tidak menjadi penerang, dan masih bisa melukai.

_Alone..._.

_Alone..._

_Alone..._

Maka Iblis mulai menggerakkan tangan Alone _lagi,_ mencampurkan setiap warna. Semua dalam satu wadah. Lalu setiap warna yang mempresentasikan keindahan berubah gelap, makin... gelap sahaja.

Cat minyak menjadi tinta hitam.

Lalu Ia torehkan campuran warna pada hamparan kanvas putih. Namun mendadak Alone terdiam beberapa masa, bertanya pada Iblis dalam diri. Benarkah torehan hitam ini?

Jemari mencelup pada wadah warna dan bergerak di atas kanvas, mewujudkan yang tersirat di benak. Lagi dan lagi.

Semakin lama gerakan jarinya makin cepat dan memulai kasar, kanvas terdorong jatuh ke lantai. Sekarang bukan lagi jari, namun telapak tangan juga Ia celupkan pada wadah cat.

Bukan lagi sapuan torehan, melainkan tamparan Ia layangkan pada permukaan kanvas. Hingga akhirnya kanvas tertutup sempurna oleh satu warna.

HITAM.

Ia mundur teratur melihat hasil karyanya, sebuah karya yang mewakili keadaannya. Lalu menengadahkan tangan, melihati kedua telapak yang kehitaman.

Rahang mengeras beriringan air mata, lalu Ia menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Tidak peduli lagi. Ia ingin mati.

Mati?

Bukannya itu lucu? Ia adalah wadah dari sang Pemilik Kematian bukan? Dewa Meiou Hades-sama 'kan? Lalu mengapa Ia mau mati? Memangnya bisa?

Jerit dan tangis dengan tangan yang masih menjambaki rambut, Ia mulai tersedu dan berlutut di lantai dingin. Membiarkan air mata menuruni pipinya dan berakhir jatuh dari dagu ke pangkuan, lalu Ia mengangkat paras melihati kanvas hitam dan berganti pada wadah cat. Masih penuh isinya.

Geram, Ia berdiri dan menyiramkan wadah cat minyak itu pada tubuhnya. Hitam kontras dengan baju pastor-nya, namun tidak dengan rambut pirangnya.

Ia ingat betul kampungnya yang kini menjadi debu, juga panti asuhan tempatnya bernaung bersama anak - anak yatim. Semua indah, namun hilang ketika gambaran mayat - mayat bergelimpangan di setiap sudut. Tak kenal nama, jabatan, atau gelar. Mati dengan mengatas namakan janji 'Penyelamatan.'

Tiada jerit tangis, tiada gesekan senjata pelindung, tiada juga balasan amarah. Yang ada hanyalah gemuruh api yang melahap rakus apa yang di kehendaki.

Kini semua hanya puing debu, dan gelang bunga juga terputus.

"Apa ada penyelamatan untukku?"

Ia mengangkat wajah melihat sekeliling dan menemukan pewarna putih, namun isinya sedikit.

Perlahan Ia tuangkan cat putih itu pada kanvas hitam, tidak cukup menutup semuanya. Maka Ia cipatakan aliran putih di kanvas hitam, membuat hitam tidak lagi mendominasi.

Lukisan ini indah, walaupun hanya hitam dan putih. Tidaklah buruk, karena warna putih ini menyakinkannya bahwa harapan kembali datang. Menguatkannya dalam keterpurukan ini.

Ia menengadahkan tangan lagi, telapak tangannya putih cat.

Senyum kecil mengembang dalam deritanya, "Aku percaya ..."

Lalu Ia mengambil kanvas itu dan memeluknya. "... Aku akan mendapat penyelamatan ..."

Kepalanya terangkat, hanya menangkap kegelapan. "... Aku menunggu Kalian, Sasha dan Tenma. Sampai itu terjadi, Aku akan berusaha melawan Iblis ini."

Setidaknya Ia optimis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note**: "Assalamualaikum, Ya Minna-san! Sudah lama Saya hiatus menulis. Saya sibuk beberapa bulan ini untuk tugas sekolah, sekaligus karna kondisi psikologis Saya yg lagi labil -Terbukti setelah Saya nendang punggung temen cuman gegara dia buang pulpen saya karna salah paham. Hahaha-

Jadi ini tentang dua sifat yang terpenjara dalam satu tubuh, bagaimanakah harus selalu optimis dan menjaga kewarasan. Jadi Saya pilih Bang Alone sebagai artis Saya saat ini! UwU

Btw fic ini sebenarnya pengen Aku publis akhir bulan sebagai pengakhir bulan Oktober, pun bikinnya cuma abis 2 hari doang. Mungkin Aku juga akan hiatus lagi 4 bulan kedepan karna PKL . Jadi, see you all in next time! Wassalamu'alaikum..."

Boyolali, 25 Oktober 2019. Jam 23.17

Edit : Semarang, 17 Desember 2019. Jam 19.04

RnR?


End file.
